Hidden Surprise
by inu-yashalover8370
Summary: Kagome is pregnant and she's kicked out of the Sunset Shrine so now she has to stay in the Sengoku Jidai. She thinks she thinks that telling Inuyasha is hard, but it's much worse...she doesn't know who the dad is. Read on to see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Kagome came out crying...why doesn't anyone understand that this can happen to her? Her mom kicks her out, Souta blames her for making Ms. Higurashi stressed, and Grandpa doesn't say shit and just stands there like everything is okay. Just then a certain hanyou was nearby as he watched Kagome cry sadly.  
  
"How am I going to tell Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she tried to wipe the tears, but failed because more tears flowed down from her milk chocolate colored eyes.  
  
"Tell me what?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped from a nearby tree.  
  
"When did you get here?" Kagome said changing the subject and trying to hide her tears from Inuyasha.  
  
"I got here a little while ago...answer my question now. Tell me what?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It's nothing...let's just go back," Kagome said as she sadly dragged a lot of bags.  
  
"You have more things you're bringing this time then you did the last times," Inuyasha said as Kagome pathetically made an attempt to drag five suitcases at once.  
  
"I'll explain back in your time," Kagome said as he kicked her suitcase and started to clutch her foot from the pain.  
  
"What do you have in there, bricks?" Inuyasha said as he carried four of her suitcase.  
  
"All of my things in my room," Kagome said dragging the fifth one.  
  
"You never bring all of your things back into my time. All you do is bring 'some' stuff that you need," Inuyasha said in a confused way.  
  
"I'll explain everything after we get back into your time," Kagome said as she jumped inside of the well.  
  
'Why is Kagome acting like this? She's never acted so desperate to go back into my time. She always wanted to stay in her time longer to stay with her mom...plus, why does she have all of her things?' Inuyasha thought as he jumped inside of the well after Kagome.  
  
When they got into Inuyasha's time Kagome started kick a tree repeatedly without stopping until the pain finally got to her foot and she sat down on the ground to massage the pain.  
  
"What's wrong? Did you do something to her back in her time?" Shippou asked asking Inuyasha suspiciously.  
  
"I didn't do anything. First when she comes out, she brings five suitcases and she says it's her stuff, then she cries, and now she's kicking a tree? I seriously don't know and she won't tell me what's wrong," Inuyasha said sitting on the hard ground.  
  
"Then I'll ask her what's the matter...then maybe, she might feel better," Shippou said as he ran towards Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, is something bothering you?" Shippou asked as he stared into Kagome's eyes?  
  
Kagome had never gotten mad at the small kitsune, but for some reason she was fuming when he asked her.  
  
"What do you think? Yes something's bothering me and I don't want to talk about it so leave me alone!" Kagome said as she got up and ran into the forest.  
  
Shippou was very offended and he sadly walked back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Well?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, it looks like she doesn't like me anymore," Shippou said sadly as he sat next to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised Kagome took out her anger on Shippou. It wasn't his fault that he wanted to help because Kagome was always there for him so he always wanted to pay back in some ways. Inuyasha actually felt back for Shippou.  
  
"I'll talk to her," Inuyasha said as he followed the aroma of Kagome.  
  
"Okay..." Shippou said as he looked down into his hands.  
  
Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree until he eventually saw Kagome by the water. Inuyasha could smell Kagome's tears.  
  
'Why is she crying? Shippou should be the crying,' Inuyasha thought as he walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Okay wench, tell me what's going on. If you go off on me like you did to Shippou then I'm gonna have to put a spider on your hair," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome hated spiders and bugs so she got up and glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"You do that and I'll sit you until you get into the core of the earth," Kagome said as she started to walk away.  
  
Inuyasha was scared to get sit, but he couldn't let Kagome always be miserable like this. He needs to know. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist tightly so that she couldn't pry open his hand.  
  
"Tell me what happened," Inuyasha said firmly.  
  
"I don't want to tell you...I want to tell Sango first. Where is she anyways?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well she's probably down the river because I can smell her scent and Miroku's down there," Inuyasha said.  
  
"HENTAI!" a girl's voice down the river said.  
  
"That's definitely her and Miroku," Inuyasha said as he still held onto Kagome's wrist.  
  
"Okay, I'll eventually tell you. I just want to tell Sango first so let go," Kagome said as she snatched back her wrist.  
  
Kagome walked down the river until she saw Sango and an unconscious Miroku on the floor.  
  
"Sango...I need to talk to someone about somebody and that person I need to talk to is you. So, will you listen?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Of course, let's head back to the well and talk over there," Sango said surprised that Kagome wasn't her enthusiastic person anymore.  
  
Kagome and Sango finally got to the well. Kagome was sad when she saw the small kitsune sitting there sadly sighing.  
  
"Hi Shippou...um, I'm sorry I took off on you like that before. I hope you can forgive me," Kagome said as she lifted the kitsune and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Of course I can," Shippou said as happiness rushed back into him.  
  
"Um, Sango and I need to talk so I'll see you later. Inuyasha and Miroku are by the river," Kagome said as Shippou cheerfully ran towards the direction Kagome pointed.  
  
"What is such the important thing?" Sango asked as the two sat under a shady tree.  
  
"Well, do you remember when I was back at my time like for a week? Well my mom said that I was acting weird and I didn't know what she was talking about. Then my mom said that I was acting like I was pregnant so she made me take the pregnancy test and it said I was pregnant," Kagome said eyes filling up with tears.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Kagome. Did you find out who the um, dad was?" Sango asked embarrassed by the question.  
  
"No...I don't remember 'doing' it anybody," Kagome said whispering the words.  
  
"Um, do you happen to think it was Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"No, for some reason I think it's some other guy," Kagome said looking around thinking hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't be around to hear that Inuyasha wasn't the dad of the baby.  
  
"Well for now we're gonna have to take care of you so that the baby comes out healthy. Whoever the ass is that made you pregnant will probably get their ass kicked by me or Inuyasha when he finds out. Oh well, how long have you been pregnant?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well I guess I'm not sure. I'm gonna predict for maybe two weeks or so," Kagome said.  
  
"Well don't worry. I'm sure when Inuyasha finds out he's gonna be there for you and I'll be there to help if you need anything!" Sango said patting Kagome's back. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha...if I did I would be the happiest girl in the world. Plus, what would be the point of writing this fanfic if I owned Inuyasha - ' Anyways, on with the fanfic  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sango and Kagome walked back over to the river to find Inuyasha torturing Shippou and Miroku regaining consciousness.  
  
"Let's go to the nearest village and rest there. That way tomorrow morning Kagome can tell the rest of you what happened," Sango said.  
  
"Why can't the wench speak for herself?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because this 'wench' is pregnant!" Sango blurted it out then noticed what she said and turned pink.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears.  
  
'Now Inuyasha is gonna hate me and I now I can never tell him how she ever felt!' Kagome thought and got up and ran until she was sure that she was lost.  
  
Back with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou.  
  
"She's pregnant?" Miroku asked in a surprised way.  
  
"Who's the bastard that this to her? I'm gonna cut him up into pieces!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Um, she really doesn't know who the dad of the baby is. She said that she took one of those little test thingies in her time and it said she was pregnant!" Sango said miserably.  
  
"Well no wonder she was crying when she came out of her shrine. She must have been miserable, but that still doesn't make sense why she brought out all of her things," Shippou said walking back and forth.  
  
"Will you stop walking, you're making me nervous," Inuyasha said as he pushed Shippou's head in the dirt.  
  
"I think someone needs to talk to her," Miroku said.  
  
Everybody looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Why me? Why do I have to talk to her?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, I guess you're the closest to her then anybody else," Sango said.  
  
"I thought you were. How come you guys can't have that thing you guys call a 'girl' talk?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well she already talked to me before and plus, you can find her scent with your nose and I can't," Sango said.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha just said and jumped to the nearest tree and sniffed the air.  
  
Then Inuyasha started to growl. He could smell the scent of his brother, Sesshomaru.  
  
'I have to find Kagome before he finds her and hurts her!' Inuyasha said as he jumped from tree to tree towards the scent of Kagome.  
  
With Kagome.  
  
"I'll just stay here in the forest and die...I bet the group doesn't want me because I will be a burden on their back when we're looking for shards of the Shikon Jewel...plus, I can't go back home because Mom kicked me out," Kagome said as tears freely flowed down her cheeks.  
  
What Kagome didn't notice was that a pair of amber eyes was looking at her from a nearby tree.  
  
Kagome just sat against a tree and went to sleep thinking that this will all be a dream and nothing happened when she wakes up.  
  
With Inuyasha.  
  
"Damn, who would've known the wench would run this far into the forest," Inuyasha said as he was getting further to Kagome.  
  
Back in the forest with Kagome.  
  
Kagome woke up to the sound someone breathing in her face. When Kagome opened her eyes she saw Jaken staring right at her face.  
  
"BLOODY MURDER!!" Kagome screamed as she got up and kicked Jaken to a nearby tree.  
  
"You didn't have to do that. I was eventually going to have to do that," a voice said.  
  
Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru.  
  
"Are you that stupid? Don't you know by now if Inuyasha can get your scent nearby he'll chop you up with his Tetsusaiga?" Kagome asked as she backed off from Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He grabbed Kagome and three her over his shoulder then he flew off towards the direction of his castle.  
  
"Let me go or I'll scream for help so loud that Inuyasha can hear it and he'll come and get me," Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru just ignored Kagome.  
  
"You asked for it. HELP ME!!! HELP ME, SESSHOMARU IS CAPTURING ME!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
With Inuyasha.  
  
Just when Inuyasha thought that he finally found Kagome, he finds that she's not there. Then his ears pick up something.  
  
"Someone's saying help...someone said that Sesshomaru is capturing it...wait that sounds like Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he ran after the sound of Kagome's voice.  
  
With Kagome and Sesshomaru  
  
Sesshomaru finally arrived at his castle and gently put Kagome down on the ground.  
  
"Why'd you bring me here? Why didn't you just let me die?" Kagome said.  
  
"If I did that then the baby would also die," Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome.  
  
"Wait, how do you know that I'm gonna get a baby?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Stupid little mortal! Don't you know that the father of that baby is Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked pointing a finger at Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru stepped on Jaken's head and looked Kagome in the eyes. Sesshomaru's amber eyes were so beautiful, Kagome thought she might get lost in it until a little girl came up to Kagome.  
  
"It's the pretty girl!" Rin said happily.  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly at Rin.  
  
"Um, I guess I should know your name first," Kagome said patting the little girl on the head.  
  
"Oh, my name's Rin!!" Rin said happily, "I already know your name. Sesshomaru-sama was talking about you the other day. Your name is Kagome, but I think pretty girl fits you better."  
  
Kagome blushed a little bit.  
  
'Sesshomaru was talking about me? I wonder what he said about me. I can just as Rin later when we're alone or something...I still wonder why Sesshomaru brought me here,' Kagome thought.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The child you will be having will also be my child too," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"First of all, how am I to get this child? I don't remember 'doing' it with you or anything like that," Kagome said blushing as she asked the question.  
  
"It is a spell I put on you...it is also a very complicating spell. I cannot explain it as just think of it as a spell I asked Jaken to put on you the day before you left to your time," Sesshomaru said.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey everybody, I'm going back to my time today so I won't be back for like a week or so. Oh yeah, Inuyasha don't think about following me or else I'll make sure I never come back," Kagome said.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha said as he and the others walked away.  
  
Before Kagome got into the well she saw a pair of big toad like eyes staring at her. It was mumbling something then a red light hit Kagome straight at her body then Jaken comes out and mumbles another spell to make Kagome forget that Jaken ever put a spell on her. Then Kagome goes home.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"You know what that cost me? I got kicked out my house," Kagome said frowning at pointing a finger at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well, at least I won't have to worry about going back into your time to get you back," Sesshomaru said walking away from Kagome.  
  
"Where do you think your going? I'm not finished, you big youkai!!" Kagome said, but Sesshomaru ignored her and just walked off.  
  
- That's the end of the chapter so I'll put up the next chapter ASAP!! - - Don't forget to review, and if anybody has any suggestions for my fanfic I will be happy to hear what it is - (the reason why I keep on doing this smiley - is because it reminds me of a smiling cat. It seems weird, but I am a weird person). 


End file.
